Neuropathies or neurological problems may find their cause in aging, in prevalent pathologies in the brain, like those associated with the formation of plaques or neurofibrillary tangles in the brain. In many occasions neuropathies or neurological problems lead to a loss of independency and a need to provide extra care or a need to move the person to a nursing home or the like, in order to ensure a sustainable life of these persons.
WO02/088159 describes the neuroprotective effect of a lipoic acid derivative of uridine. WO2006/031683 relates to methods of improving cognitive and neurological functions and increasing synthesis and release of neurotransmitters and membrane synthesis by neural cells and brain cells, comprising administering a composition comprising a uridine. WO2007/004685 describes a composition containing DHA and arachidonic acid that has an activity of ameliorating reduced higher brain functions resulting from organic brain lesions. WO2007/004689 discloses a composition having an activity of ameliorating the reduced amount of diurnal activity and/or depressive symptoms, comprising arachidonic acid and/or a compound having arachidonic acid as a constituent fatty acid. US2007/0004670 describes methods of improving memory, learning, cognition, synaptic transmission and synthesis and release of neurotransmitters and increasing brain phospholipid levels in a subject. WO2006/127620 discloses a composition comprising DHA and UMP for the treatment of a subject with a memory disorder, learning problems, or a neurological disorder, such as an Alzheimer patient.
Wurtman et al., Brain Research 2006, 1088(1), 83-92 disclose a combination of choline, UMP and DHA as being able to enhance the quantity of synaptic proteins and phospholipids in gerbil brains and being potentially useful in treating Alzheimer's disease. EP 1 656 839 discloses a composition for feeding infants of a mother who suffered from metabolic disorders during pregnancy, comprising inter alia DHA, EPA, uridine and choline. WO2007/058538 discloses a composition for treating a number of diseases such as AIDS, diarrhoea, etc. wherein said composition comprises inter alia a) DHA and EPA, b) uridine and c) choline. EP 1 666 092 discloses a combination of DHA and uridine for the treatment of Alzheimer, depression and/or diabetes. JP 3-576318 B2 discloses a nutritional composition for favourable growth and maintenance of healthy conditions comprising DHA and UMP. WO 03/041701 discloses a composition comprising DHA, EPA, choline, methionine, vitamin B6, folic acid, zinc, magnesium and UMP as alternative for nucleobases for the treatment of Parkinson's disease, epilepsy, schizophrenia, paranoia, depression, sleep disorders, psychoses, dementia, ADHA, impaired memory function, chronic fatigue syndrome and motor disorders.
None of the above documents discloses the improvement of activities of daily living, as defined in this invention. Moreover, it is imperative to understand that the invention is not concerned with the treatment of Alzheimer's disease or dementia itself, but with the treatment of persons suffering from Alzheimer's disease, dementia and/or elderly.